creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CyanideSix
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:4384923 20120806083552.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 05:24, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Wikiformatting Your page was flagged for editing because it had no pargraphs. You may want to look at this. You do not need to indent. Also, I recommend you use source mode while editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:47, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Because I hadn't removed it yet. Lol. I removed it, but I marked it for review since it still looks like it could use some work. It's no longer in danger of being deleted, though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:37, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for being cool about it! :) I like your profile picture Mystreve (talk) 19:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Banned As you have been warned before about making up categories, you are now being banned for one day. Please take this tim to read the Genre Listing for viable categories. Additionally the story was unfinished and had some pretty severe quality issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:33, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :The story was unfinished ("More to come") and you had already been warned about category violations once before. (It is right above this message.) You need to complete stories before you post them. Additionally it seemed like a lot of pointless gore with little to no plot. "I found this on the deep web. Here's two pages of brutality." It really lacked explanation/plot drive. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:46, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Just saying, how are you going to post a story without a plot that is basically a man's recipe for raping, mutilating, and eating a woman that lacks any tension, plot, or conflict resolution? (Especially on a site that's user base is on average 15 years old.) So yeah, no. I suggest looking for another place to take the story. (With a more mature audience.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:04, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::The difference between Squidward's Suicide and Gündschau Effect and your story is that those stories attempted to have a story with an actual plot and conflict resolution. Your story is basically pointless gore with no reason/explanation that makes no statement or has reason. However, clearly you have your finger on the pulse of this wiki, having been gone for three months after complaining on Steam's page about the deletion of your story (Low quality standards btw.), whereas I've been an admin for about as many months as you have been away licking your wounds. :::TL:DR Your 'story' about violating, torturing, and eating a woman is not meant for this site. Posting it, will result in you being banned. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:32, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Re Yeah I'm pretty sure that violates Wikia's Terms of Use; even if we didn't take it down ourselves, Wikia Staff would eventually force us to. As for Gündschau Effect, I think it's probably safe under the TOU, but I went ahead and deleted it anyway because it's a terrible pasta. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:59, November 8, 2014 (UTC)